1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device. More particularly example embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device implementing a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, factors that allow a person to perceive stereoscopic effects may include physiological factors and empirical factors. In the three-dimensional image display technology, a person may perceive the stereoscopic effects of an object, e.g., at close range, using binocular parallax. Methods using such binocular parallax may include a stereoscopic method of wearing a pair of spectacles and an autostereoscopic method, i.e., without wearing a pair of spectacles.
In a conventional autostereoscopic method, a stereoscopic effect is realized by separating a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a barrier disposed on a display panel. An opaque region and a transparent region are repeatedly arranged in the barrier, while a pixel corresponding to the right eye and a pixel corresponding to the left eye are formed in the display panel. As a viewer sees an image displayed on the display panel through the transparent region of the barrier, the viewer may perceive a stereoscopic image, i.e., a 3D image, because the left and right eyes of the viewer see different regions of the display panel even though the viewer sees the image through the same transparent region.
The stereoscopic image display device may include a liquid crystal layer in the barrier. However, light may be reflected from the display panel and may be transmitted through the liquid crystal layer outside the display device to be seen by the viewer. As such, the reflected light may decrease image quality of a stereoscopic image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.